


Finding Out - Part 2

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: October - December 2016.Tess and Scott have to deal with their sneaky as fuck siblings raining on their ‘unplatonic-announcement’ parade.Plus, New Year’s Eve 2016 brings with it a different kind of on-ice challenge. One with a bottle of tequila and sex.Drunk Tessa is the best Tessa, am I right?





	Finding Out - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This series has just clocked up 31,500 views, which absolutely blows my mind.
> 
> This all started as one wee story with a sneaky twist at the end. And I thought I’d never write again. I am an idiot. This is now a 19 part monster.
> 
> To those that have read one, a few, or all the chapters I am sending you a virtual kiss. Mwah! 💋
> 
> I am grateful you took the time.  
> xox

Finding out - Part 2

Five surprised faces look back at them.

‘Right! Question or comments? Fire away!’ Scott beams.

‘Are you fucking with us?’ asks Danny.

‘Daniel, were you not listening? I just told you I am fucking your baby brother’ she deadpans.

‘Jesus Christ’ Danny whistles. ‘Wait until the rest of bloody Canada finds out’.

*

‘No, no, no!’ she and Scott chant in unison. 

She feels a panic rising in her chest. She grabs Scott’s hand and squeezes, sending him a tactile SOS, conveying her need for him to sort this out with Danny now. Right this minute. Please.

‘This is family-only news, to be kept in the Virtue Moir cone of silence. Not to be shared under any circumstances’ directs Scott.

Her panic subsides.

‘And we want to be the ones to tell the parents’ she adds. ‘This is our news. So, no tattletaling’, she pointedly looks at Jordan.

‘Fuck. It’s stressful keeping your secrets. Everyone always wants to know everything about you guys’ whinges Danny. 

Kevin rolls his eyes and pipes up from the computer screen, ‘On behalf of the grown-ups on this call, congrats you two, and yes, each of us will definitely keep it within the family’.

‘You have our word’ adds Casey.

‘Danny, aren’t you a big, brave, life saving firefighter?’ inquires Jordan. 

Danny nods.

‘Well, harden the fuck up. If someone asks you if Tess and Scott are together, you just say ‘I think Tess puts up with him enough, I wouldn’t wish that on her’. Deflect and change the topic. It’s that simple!’ orders Jordan.

Jordan looks around and throws out a silent challenge to each member of the group, warning them against breaching the family confidence.

Everyone bobs their head in compliance.

Jordan confirms the group’s agreement by giving everyone another evil stare and a click of her tongue.

Holy shitballs. Jordan can truly be terrifying. 

‘Scott?’ Jordan barks.

‘Yes, ma’am’ Scott immediately responds.

‘Are you going to do the right thing by my sister?’ 

Scott takes her hand in his, it’s so warm, and he kisses her knuckles and runs his thumb on her palm. Her insides bubble and her heart flutters. She smiles at him. It’s nice to be openly affectionate in front of their family. He looks in her eyes, rather than Jordan’s when he answers.

‘Undoubtedly’ he attests. He speaks firmly and slowly. His confidence makes her want to smoother him in kisses.

‘Tess, can you develop some emotional maturity and engage in a serious relationship, for once?’ probes Jordan.

‘What, what the fuck?’ she turns and stutters in response to Jordan’s accusation.

‘Baby sister, I’ve had a front row seat to all your faux-relationships. I want to know if you can dig deep and emotionally invest in this relationship? No half-arsed bullshit, like with Ryan’.

Scott raises his eyebrows.

‘Yes, I can’ she responds in a much more defensive tone than she’d like. ‘And thanks for betraying my trust in front of our assembled siblings. Not happy, Jord’. 

To emphasise her point she gives Jordan the bird.

‘Well, perhaps you and Charlie can start a ‘Jordan-is-a meanie’ sibling sub-group’ Jordan sighs before poking out her tongue in response.

She looks to Charlie and he gives her a chuckle and resigned shrug. 

‘Thank fuck you chose the nicer one’ Charlie whispers to Scott.

*

After the intervention staged by their siblings, the thought of dinner with their parents seems like a breeze.

Originally, they’d planned that she would tell her Mom and Scott would tell his folks. But on the walk to the restaurant they abandon that plan.

She’s relieved the see the table they’ve been allocated for dinner is nice and private. It’s a booth with a high back. She and Scott wiggle into the centre of the booth, away from prying eyes. The high sides make it difficult for anyone else to see them or hear their discussion. 

Perfect.

Scott rests his hand on her leg under the table, sweeping his thumb across her thigh in a wide arc. After the eventual warm reception by their siblings she’s cautiously optimistic about sharing the news with their parents. Though she’s still expecting to be heavily questioned about their decision.

Scott’s going to take the lead on delivering their new relationship status. She doesn’t know what he’s going to say. But she trusts him.

However, his approach is definitely not what she expected.

After the initial pleasantries and necessary competition performance debrief Scott goes for the jugular.

‘So, parents’ he leads ‘have you been involved in the family scuttlebutt hoping to steer Tess and I into a romantic relationship?’

Joe looks confused.

The moms look guilty.

‘Bloody Jordan,’ sighs her mom.

‘Guilty’ concedes Alma.

‘Mom! Alma!’ she reprimands.

‘Ugh, is it even news to you that Tess and I are together or did they tell you?’ Scott scoffs.

‘What? You’re together? That’s news to me. Wonderful, wonderful news. Congratulations! I’m so pleased’ encourages Scott’s dad.

The moms are suspiciously quiet.

‘You’re fucking kidding me,’ she looks to her Mom. ‘She told you, didn’t she?’ 

Ugh, she’s gonna kill Jordan.

‘Sorry Tess, Jordan got in first’ Alma says. ‘And then Danny. Followed by Casey. Both Charlie and Kevin sent text messages’. 

And what the actual fuck? She’s gonna kill all of them. What’s it called when you murder your brothers and sister? Siblingacide? Sign her up. Those arseholes.

‘Those sneaky so and sos’ Scott jeers. 

Scott looks to her with a ‘what can you do?’ expression and his eyes tell her to barrel on to the questions component of the evening.

‘Alright then. We’ll ask you the same thing we asked our siblings. Any questions or comments?’ she nervously smiles. 

‘We have a couple,’ Alma says gently.

‘Because we love you and we want to make sure everything goes well’ her mom adds.

‘Fire away’ Scott replies, squeezing her leg.

*

They call it a night once the questions are answered and their parents are sufficiently appeased.

As they’re saying their goodbyes, his father sweeps him up in a firm hug. He misses his dad, it’s one of the drawbacks of living in Montreal.

‘I’m proud of you Scotty, you’re living a good life these days’.

His dad affectionately pats him on the back. He blinks back tears. He didn’t realise how much he needed to hear that from his father. He feels glad to have made his dad proud.

‘Thanks Dad, that means a lot,’ he goes back to give his old man a second embrace.

‘And you’ve got a great girl, you be sure to take proper care of her, eh?’ his dad says quietly.

He looks to Tess, she’s standing between the moms, throwing her head back, giving her huge laugh to a shared joke.

‘I think she’s the one, Dad’ he confesses, butterflies dancing in his stomach. He hasn’t admitted this to anyone, other than himself.

‘I know, Son,’ his father smiles. ‘She always has been’.

*

It’s nice to be with Scott’s family, safely ensconced within the Moir home for New Year’s Eve 2016.

As the clock counts down the last ten seconds to midnight she and Scott are standing, slightly drunk, in his folks’ lounge room. They’re nestled between his parents, brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles and assorted nieces and nephews. Trusted people she’s known her whole life. 

The adults are in varying states of inebriation and the kids are thrilled to be at the part of the night that necessitates silly hats, funny glasses and whistles.

At the stroke of midnight, she and Scott share an unrestrained kiss. It’s simple and strong and holds endless promise about the year to come. 

She feels happy. She’s content. She loves him, she loves skating and she loves that all their plans are coming together. More than that, she glimpses their future beyond Pyeongchang. She likes what she sees.

When they break apart he rests his forehead against hers. He’s still cupping her face, his thumbs running across her cheekbones. She feels grounded. Secure. Loved.

‘I think, Sweetheart, that 2017 is gonna be a good year for us,’ he says softly.

‘Oh yeah?’ she plays along. ‘How so, my love?’

‘I see an undefeated 2016/2017 season’ he says as they stand together surrounded by his family. Then he leans into her ear so only she can hear, ‘And plenty of hot as hell fucking’.

She chuckles. He’s so predictable.

‘Well, I can guarantee one of those. You wanna walk over to the rink with me?’ she asks with a shrug and gratuitous smile.

‘You betcha’ he laughs, grabbing the rink keys and a bottle of tequila as they walk out the back door.

*

‘Fuck, this was so much easier in my fantasies. You wanna keep trying or call it a day?’ he puffs. 

His mind enthusiastically petitions for the second option - please let her vote for calling it a day, please let her vote for calling it a day. He sees the possibility of a (very difficult to explain) on-ice accident looming on the horizon.

‘Call it a day? Who are you? We don’t give up. Especially not on the ice. We are going to make this work and we’re going to fucking enjoy it’ she grumps.

They’re currently in the darkened Ilderton rink, a half empty bottle of tequila abandoned by the boards, his pants down by his skates, Tess’ skirt up around her waist and her underwear pulled to the side. They’re trying to fuck standing against the boards. Very unsuccessfully. The combination of slippery ice and alcohol making it difficult. Who would have thought, eh? 

‘Yeah right’ he laughs, ‘Because so many orgasms are simply bossed into existence by dictatorial girlfriends’.

She untangles herself from him, skates back a little and gives him a cute as fuck little pout.

‘I am not bossy!’ she declares.

He ignores that comment.

‘It was a bad idea to bring that bottle of tequila with us. It was an even worse idea to drink most of it before we tried to fuck on the ice. We should have started this waaaaaaaaaay before we got so drunk. I’m smashed’ he mumbles.

‘Focus, Moir’ she purrs as she surges forward. ‘This is bucket-list sex and we’re going to make it happen. And you cannot be that drunk. Everything’s still working, right?’

They both look down to his very erect cock. Yep, his dick is definitely still working. 

Tess bites the corner of her lip in that way he loves. His cock firms a little more. She reaches forwards and slowly runs her hands over his cock and moves in to kiss him. They enjoy a sexy, messy kiss while she cups his balls and scrapes her nails up his shaft.

‘You’re still want me, right Moir?’ she whispers.

He nods while one of his hands pulls aside her underwear again, the other begins to toy with her clit.

‘I always want you’ he moans, biting her bottom lip. ‘All the fucking time’.

She smiles while stroking his cock in long, firm strokes. 

Holy shit, how does second-base still feel so fucking good at his age? The way her thumb and forefinger are squeezing the tip of his cock is just magical.

‘You think we would have appreciated each other as much if we’d started regularly fucking in our early twenties, besides that one off way back when?’ he asks her as he snakes his hand underneath her top to brush her nipples. She tilts her head to the side, giving him an invitation to kiss her neck.

‘Would your hands have still been able to do this?’ she whimpers.

‘Probably not with this degree of skill’ he laughs.

‘Then absolutely not’.

‘Lift me onto the boards, please’ she pants. She quickly shucks off her cardigan and lays it over the boards, then he scoops her up and gently deposits her on top of her cardigan.

‘These boards are a little high but I think we can make it work’ he winks at her before he drops his head between her thighs.

‘Mmmmm, even when the sex is average it’s still so fucking good’ Tess emits a long, deep breath.

He can feel her running her hands through his hair as he sucks and nips at her clit. She’s making the sexiest little moans and while the alcohol hasn’t affected his erection it has certainly damped his self-control. They need to get this show on the road, or it’s gonna be over before they get to the good part. 

She must be feeling the same because the next thing he knows she’s roughly tugging at his hair.

‘Moir, I’m ready right now, let’s go’ she whinges. He think she was going for a sultry tone but in her intoxicated state it falls way below the mark.

‘OK’ he asserts, then unexpectedly belches. ‘Ugh, blame that on the beer and tequila. OK. This is how we’re gonna do this, you’re gonna wrap you legs around me, then I’m gonna slide into you. I’m gonna hold us against the boards with one hand, you with the other and use my toepicks to keep us steady. You gotta take most of you own weight, keep your arms around my neck the whole time, you got it?’ 

He’s realises he is drunkenly swaying while he talks. 

Fuck, maybe this really isn’t such a good idea. 

‘Roger that!’ She gives him a salute and a tipsy nod of the head as she wobbles foreword, almost falling from where she is sitting.

‘Fuck, you’re hammered’ he chortles. ‘Any last words before we give this a try? You still wanna do this?’

She drunkenly giggles.

‘Motherfucking shitballs, of course I still want to do it. In the words of Jordan Virtue, ‘Don’t be a pussy, Moir’. Let’s do it. But if we slip on the ice and break our legs, can you please pull down my skirt. It’ll probably be Danny’s fireman friends that have to rescue us and I don’t want them coping an eye full of my vajayjay’. 

She hiccups.

‘You have my word. Now chop, chop Tessa Jane, get on my cock’ he orders.

She bursts out laughing at the absurdity of his words. Really laughing. Laughing so hard she can hardly speak. It sets him off too and they fall against one another in an inebriated huddle.

‘I don’t think this is gonna make it onto our top-five list of great sex, but so far it’s leading the charge in the funniest sexcapade ever’ she rocks backwards, almost tumbling off the boards.

‘Did you say ‘sexcapade?’ he slaps the side of her thigh.

‘I did’ she huffs out between laughs. ‘Also, there is something else very, very important that I forgot to tell you’, she tries to wag her finger in his face. 

She roughly grabs his head and brings it to hers.

‘Yeah?’ he shrugs out of her grasp and nods curiously.

‘It’s not gonna count if you make the same mistake as you did with Clare Anderson and come on my thigh. All ejaculatring, I mean ejacurating’ she vigorously shakes her head ‘no, I mean ejaculating must be done inside my body’.

They look at each other and collapse with laughter again. 

‘OK, OK, let’s be serious’ she borderline slurs. ‘Sex game face on please’ she looks into his eyes and she manages to look half serious. 

He copies her serious expression, placing his hand on his cock, giving it a few firm strokes. How his dick is still hard after all that laughing and the frigid rink air is a fucking mystery. But once her hand joins his and they stroke his cock in unison there is no mistaking it, he is aching to be inside her.

‘Right, let’s fucking fuck’, she offers her right hand for a high five - he high fives her back. Almost. His hand only just catches the side of her wrist.

Then he lifts her off the boards and settles her onto his cock. The warmth of her cunt is a delicious contrast to the cold climate of the rink. 

She sighs into him.

‘I love you, Scott’ she says directly into his ear while she’s wrapped all around him. ‘Even when I’m drunk and stupid, I still love you’.

‘Me too, Sweetheart, me too’ he answers.

He digs his toepicks into the ice as deeply as he can and pulls their bodies hard against the boards. 

‘Let’s fucking fuck’ he huskily whispers into her ear, echoing her earlier turn of phrase.

And they do.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end of part 19! 
> 
> I told myself I’d stop at Part 20.
> 
> But will I? Do I really have that self control?
> 
> I also told myself I’d stop after part 1. So....?
> 
> If I stop at part 20, that means one more instalment of the story to go.
> 
> I have no idea what I’m gonna write about in part 20.
> 
> Give me some ideas, peeps!


End file.
